Si Ma Xin
Si Ma Xin was a Berserker and a prodigy of the Freezing Sky Clan. He considered Su Ming his greatest enemy. Appearance Book 2 His face was as fair as jade, his eyes like stars, and he had an extraordinarily handsome face. There was also an indescribable air around him, making him seem lonely, but it was also like an air of serenity.Ch. 175 Book 3 After being in Freezing Sky Cave, Si Ma Xin had a bloodcurdling face that was filled with scars. His skin was brown due to it having fallen off from frostbite, leaving behind only brown flesh on his real face.Ch. 559 Personality He was originally a passionate person. Since he studied Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed, he changed. With that Art he could plant love in another person’s heart. So he separated the Berserker Seed into Seed and love, because if he had no love, then he would be Heartless.Ch. 171 Background Ever since Si Ma Xin was born, everything had been easy for him. It had continued even after he entered Freezing Sky Clan. He was regarded highly by the older generation of the school and worshipped by those of the same generation. Besides, he was good at forming good relationships with other people.Ch. 244 Si Ma Xin was considered a prodigy of the Freezing Sky Clan. He was rumored to be the person who was most likely to become the Fourth God of Berserkers. He had a lot of friends within Freezing Sky Clan on all eight summits, except the Ninth Summit.Ch. 231 He was second in the ranking board for the Great Frozen Plains.Ch. 234 Si Ma Xin practiced Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed. He made a lot of people his Berserker Seeds, amongst them was Fang Mu. He planted love in Han Cang Zi. Becoming his Berserker Seed and offering their power to help with the birth of the Fourth God of Berserkers was seen as a glorious thing in the eyes of some people. Many of the girls and women among them had been planted with the Berserker Seed of Love. The older generation of the school knew about this, but did not stop him. Their actions relieved him. When he was out traveling to practice the Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed, those who caught his eye would find it hard to escape from his grasp. He did not harbor any sort of feelings for Bai Su, but as he got in touch with her, he found out that Bai Su loved him. This sort of love was fostered slowly using various methods while he was traveling outside. His goal was not to plant the Berserker Seed of Love within her, because he was wary of Bai Su’s father in Heaven Gate. He wanted to use her to help him obtain the right to enter Freezing Sky Cave from her father, because he really wished to enter Heaven Gate. Si Ma Xin came to Han Mountain City along with members of Freezing Sky Clan in the past and sounded the Han Mountain Bell. He sounded the bell three times, but he fused twelve chimes together in the first chime. The three tribes of Han Mountain City recognized Si Ma Xin as the owner of the Bell.Ch. 176 History Book 2 Si Ma Xin was outside the clan with Bai Su. As they played chess, Su Ming was sounding Han Mountain Bell. Si Ma Xin felt that, because he had connection with the bell. Later, Si Ma Xin activated Berserker Seed in local Berserker, Fang Mu, and took over his body to fight Su Ming for Han Mountain Bell.Ch. 196 Boy's body couldn't hold him for long, so he had to retreat.Ch. 197 He sent Zi Che to Su Ming to retrieve Han Mountain Bell for him.Ch. 226 When Si Ma Xin returned with Bai Su to the Freezing Sky Clan, he run into Su Ming. Su Ming thought Bai Su was someone else, because they looked alike.Ch. 233 Si Ma Xin started a fight with Hu Zi, but Su Ming stepped in to fight Si Ma Xin.Ch. 235 First they faced off with Berserker Marks.Ch. 236 Everyone watching was impressed by their abilities. They couldn't help but notice how similar they were.Ch. 237 After Su Ming snatched small snake, Si Ma Xin attacked with Scarlet Style. Their fight drew a lot of attention. Tian Xie Zi made slowed down time for Su Ming, so that he could analyze Si Ma Xin's attack.Ch. 238 As Su Ming created his first skill, world returned to normal and they attacks clashed. Si Ma Xin was stunned, that Su Ming defended himself from his attack.Ch. 239 He was about to use Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed, Left Preceptor Zhou Shan stopped the fight and sent Si Ma Xin into isolation for three months as punishment.Ch. 240 To him, Su Ming was like a thorn stuck in his throat, and it was unbearable for him. He was regretting fighting Su Ming. He thought he should have made friends with him, then planted the Berserker Seed within him. Si Ma Xin noticed Su Ming's reaction, when he saw Bai Su for the first time. He wanted to use Bai Su as the hook and plant a Berserker Seed in Su Ming. Bai Su willingly wanted to help him. She was pestering Su Ming and spending with him a lot of time.Ch. 254 One day, Si Ma Xin sent a message, that he wanted to see Bai Su. Their meeting was a bit uncomfortable and she for the first time interrupted him and ended it quickly.Ch. 282 Si Ma Xin wanted to leave Bai Su’s image in Su Ming’s heart and use that familiarity of hers to make a thought blossom in Su Ming’s heart, then he could use his relationship with Bai Su and turn that thought into his Berserker Seed. Su Ming wanted to do the exact opposite. He wanted to turn Bai Su completely into Bai Ling.Ch. 300 Su Ming and Bai Su were at Western Sea Clan Auction. When it was snowing there, they went for a walk. Bai Su looked more like Bai Ling than before. When Bai Su was with Su Ming and tried to behave like Bai Ling, Si Ma Xin felt Berserkers Seed forming. He was happy and was thinkig about marrying Bai Su. As he felt success, he went to see his new Berserker Son. It turned out, Bai Su was rejected strongly by Su Ming.Ch. 301 After Si Ma Xin met her, he was questioning Bai Su hystericaly. The feeling of having something he had just obtained forcefully snatched out of his hands made Si Ma Xin unable to control himself. He felt Berserker Seed’s backlash. He apologized Bai Su for that show of anger. He asked her for help from her father. She decided to help him one more time and she didn't want him to bother her anymore.Ch. 303 Later, Bai Su's father sent him to the Freezing Sky Cave, even though he didn't like him.Ch. 319 Book 3 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, Si Ma Xin had become incredibly powerful when he walked out of the Freezing Sky Cave, and from then onwards, he became one of the powerful warriors within Heaven Gate.Ch. 540 His Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed has nearly reached completion. The entire Heaven Gate was under his control. Besides the first and the ninth layers, the other seven layers were inhabited by the other tribes around the area, who have become Si Ma Xin’s subordinates.Ch. 547 When Su Ming went to Heaven Gate, the bald crane followed him.Ch. 543 There he fought three Berserkers in the middle stage of the Berserker Soul Realm. He found out one of the three was Zi Che. But he looked like a statue of the God of Berserkers. When Zi Che tried to warn Su Ming, several red threads crawled out of his eyes causing a killing intent to grow in him. Si Ma Xin's voice appeared saying Su Ming had an hour to kill him or Hu Zi and Bai Su would die. He couldn't wait to take revenge on Su Ming.Ch. 545 Old man Berserker explained to Su Ming how Si Ma Xin took over Heaven Gate with Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed. Everyone had Si Ma Xin’s Berserker Threads. Su Ming didn't want to kill Zi Che, because he belonged to the Ninth Summit. The small snake devoured Zi Che and kept him inside. In Heaven Gate’s second layer was Shepherd Tower Tribe that had submitted themselves to the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky a long time ago. As Si Ma Xin gave an order that anyone who manages to take one limb from Su Ming would regain their freedom, they attacked him. Su Ming couldn't just break into another layer, so he asked the bald crane to open the path for him. When the bald crane tried, it discovered Morning Dao’s Seal. It remembered the Second God of Berserkers' left hand was sealed somewhere there and it retreated. Tribe Elder sacrificed himself, so that Su Ming would kill Si Ma Xin and his tribesmen gain freedom.Ch. 548 In the third layer, members of Blood Absconsion Tribe sacrificed themselves too for Su Ming. They wanted him to kill Si Ma Xin. Su Ming tried to understand the meaning of Life.Ch. 549 In the fourth layer Su Ming defeated He Feng. Then Su Ming moved on to the sixth layer. There was Phantom Dais Tribe. They wanted to make a deal with Su Ming. Lei Chen's location for his left arm. They wanted freedom.Ch. 551 Su Ming tried to ignore them and tried to destroy the barrier to next layer. Anguished tribe leader pleaded to Su Ming to help them save their children. The sky was connected to their lives. After short hesitation Su Ming destroyed the sky saying that sometimes, death is a form of freedom. All Phantom Dais tribe members died. Berserkers in the seventh layer fought Su Ming to die in battle instead of because of Si Ma Xin. The Undertaker of Evil’s Armor absorbed all of their vengeful spirits. After that, Su Ming rushed to eight layer. There were gray corpses of members of the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky missing left hands.Ch. 552 Su Ming finally met Si Ma Xin. A scene of Bai Su approached by giants was revealed to him. Si Ma Xin was sulking about his defeat to Su Ming previously. Every time Su Ming killed Si Ma Xin, the gray corpses of the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky's mebers turned into Si Ma Xin.Ch. 553 When Su Ming thrown Undertaker’s of Evil Spear at gray corpses, Si Ma Xin awoke them. He wanted to change Su Ming's heart and plant a Seed within him. As they died, Su Ming broke his principle of not attacking those, who didn't provoked him. Su Ming used his Destiny ability and was reversing the killed people back to live. When he saw looks of liberation on their faces, he canceled his divine ability. He persevered through it silently with his firm will. In other regions were more corpses, which turned into Si Ma Xin. Su Ming fought against tens of thousands of his copies. As he easily killed many copies, he was disappointed in Si Ma Xin. Su Ming’s words hurt Si Ma Xin.Ch. 554 New ruler of Heaven Gate revealed his true body, which formed from red threads from remaining grey corpses. Ripples of powerful cultivation level spreaded from Si Ma Xin. He considered himself the Second God of Berserkers’ scion. And was calling himself the Fourth God of Berserkers. Then he executed God of Berserkers' Seven Steps. Su Ming was deappreciating him, because he knew that the Second God of Berserkers had only received half of the inheritance from The First God. After Su Ming withstood the Seven Steps, Si Ma Xin pulled out God of Berserkers’ treasured fan and used one of the three Barren Arts. The sky started to shatter, turning black. Su Ming defended against it with Wind Berserker Arts.Ch. 555 Next Si Ma Xin activated Earth Barrenness Art. As Su Ming was being buried by earth, he dispersed it all with Wind Separation. Then he closed distance to Si Ma Xin and took the fan, after punching him through the chest. Si Ma Xin recovered using life force of people with Berserker Seeds. Then Su Ming made Si Ma Xin's head and body explode, but it all grew back. Si Ma Xin lost initiative and couldn't use other treasures or Arts. Suddenly he self-destructed by using a lot of Berserker Seeds. It forced Su Ming back and his body recovered again, but then Su Ming used Destiny ability changing into a kid with half white half purple hair. The time around Si Ma Xin flowed back and he sank into an endless cycle of destruction, which was using up his Berserker Seeds.Ch. 556 As destroyed sky was being replaced by darkness, a huge crack appeared, where was Bai Su and her father. After Su Ming got to them, a yellow dragon came out of another gigantic crack. It was roaring with great power at Su Ming, but a woman voice told it to let Su Ming go. She was wondering why Su Ming had the presence of Abyss Builders though. Su Ming took Bai Su and her father to lower layer in Heaven Gate. Si Ma Xin was gone. Heaven Gate was collapsing, so Su Ming and others escaped it.Ch. 557 After coming back to Ninth Summit, Su Ming sensed a blood red block of ice in the depths of the sea and Si Ma Xin moving into the tunnel in the ice. When he got there, he found Si Ma Xin sitting on a gigantic left hand. As Su Ming arrived there with killing intent, God of Berserkers’ Roar stunned him.Ch. 558 Then Si Ma Xin used God of Berserkers’ Lines, but the crimson dragon appeared to defend Su Ming. Si Ma Xin was shocked by Su Ming's power and that he couldn't defeat him. He forced himself to cast even stronger Arts. After making nine sharp black spikes shot out of the Second God of Berserkers' left hand, his body withered away once again. He looked like a skeleton, and as his handsome face withered away, he looked as if a layer of skin had been ripped off from his body, revealing a bloodcurdling face that was filled with scars. Next, Si Ma Xin pulled out God of Berserkers’ bone blade from the left hand. Su Ming used Destiny Fusion and tried to stop bone spikes. Then Su Ming clashed with Si Ma Xin rushing with the bone blade. His punch torn Si Ma Xin into two parts, but the bone blade made a swing. It caused a crack on Han Mountain Bell, which appeared swiftly. Su Ming pulled out the spiked club and slammed it into the bone blade, but it exploded into pieces. In last moment, Su Ming managed to stop the bone blade closing on him.Ch. 560 Su Ming was trying to make the bone blade its own with his Nascent Divinity. When Si Ma Xin, who recovered again, wanted to use this chance for attack, he was stopped by time reversing power of Destiny. Su Ming's time as Destiny ended, but he got a hold of the bone blade and cut Si Ma Xin in half.Ch. 561 Si Ma Xin recovered again and then he burned his blood sitting on the Second God of Berserkers’ left hand to forcefully receive the full inheritance. Su Ming closed down on him and tried to attack, but Si Ma Xin's body grew to become thirty feet tall. He used up all the life force within his Berserker Seeds for this. Si Ma Xin increased his powers with God of Berserkers’ Blazing Blood Art. When Si Ma Xin was upon Su Ming, he pulled out the Welcoming of Deities pill, which absorbed the Second God of Berserkers’ soul fragments.Ch. 562 Su Ming swallowed the pill, and when Si Ma Xin attacked him, he used God of Berserkers’ Roar. Si Ma Xin was in disbelief. Su Ming had a strong feeling in his heart coming from the God of Berserkers’ left hand. Si Ma Xin had inherited the God of Berserker’s power, that entered his body. Su Ming had absorbed the second God of Berserkers’ soul, which entered his mind. To Si Ma Xin's further shock, Su Ming used God of Berserkers' Seven Steps. Si Ma Xin defended himself and used First Alteration - Disaster of the Stars, but Su Ming mimicked him using the same Art. As Si Ma Xin fell back, Su Ming went on offensive and used Second Alteration - Shift in the Moon. Si Ma Xin felt a life-threatening sense of death. He wanted to drag Su Ming to hell with him.Ch. 563 After Su Ming used Curse, severly wounded Si Ma Xin wasn't recovering. He decided to activate Five Direction Seal from the Second God of Berserkers’ left hand on Su Ming. As Si Ma Xin was lamenting about his fate, his body fell apart. Only a wooden red puppet of him was left. Then Su Ming's thread of his spirit was sent to a floating continent in another galaxy with an altar and Si Ma Xin's body lying on it. When his conscience returned, he was sealed under the Five Direction Seal.Ch. 564 Powers Si Ma Xin’s Origin Awakening Vessel was a Seven Colored Mountain. It was his most powerful Enchanted Vessel. He had the Berserker Mark of the Ice Flower. His mark had an image of an ice flower. He could create up to eight ice flowers. The sunlight reflecting off the ice flower shined with a seven colored light. It could cover other Berserkers' Marks in a layer of frost. Si Ma Xin had Seven Colored Ice Armor. After tapping a few spots on his body with both hands, seven colored light shines on his body and a layer of ice underneath that seven colored light turns into ice armor. Freezing Sky Berserker Art, Ten Creations allowed to make his eight ice flowers turn into an ice typhoon. Freezing Sky Berserker Art, Nine Creations could create a mountain of ice empty inside and use it as a projectile to attack.Ch. 198 Si Ma Xin owned a spirit of white wolf. He kept it in a round bottle. God of Berserkers Transformation, Seven Colors Refinement, Scarlet Style formed a scarlet long sword. Cultivation Method The cultivation method Si Ma Xin practiced was the Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed. It made his life endless, his power boundless. His body existed everywhere. An endless amount of people were training for him, and there were many people who would offer their lives to him. Si Ma Xin used a lot of time and effort in practicing this Art. That Art allowed to plant Berserker Seeds inside people. Si Ma Xin could use life forces of these people to heal himself. He also could activate the Berserker Seeds in others' bodies and possess them for some time. Inheritance Si Ma Xin had been able to receive the Second God of Berserkers’ inheritance entirely because he practiced his cultivation methods and because he found his left hand. God of Berserkers’ treasured fan was a gigantic fan with built in the three Barren Arts of Heaven, Earth, and Man. Su Ming took it from Si Ma Xin. *'Heaven Barrenness' shatters a sky turning it black with the power that could tear apart everything. *'Earth Barrenness' shatters an earth on the ground and throws it towards a target to bury them. God of Berserkers' Seven Steps creates a gigantic footprint after seven steps with a great destructive power pressing down on the area beneath it. God of Berserkers’ Roar an Art containing the essence of the power that belonged to the Second God of Berserkers. Si Ma Xin himself could not cast it as he pleased. When he let out that roar, his body started withering away rapidly, as if all his flesh, blood, and essence had been absorbed by the attack. God of Berserkers’ Lines. After fusing own blood, red lines appear all around. The red palm lines could turn into in a gigantic palm and attack an opponent. God of Berserkers’ bone spikes were nine sharp black spikes that could be summoned from the Second God of Berserkers’ left hand. They mercilessly hunted down a target. God of Berserkers’ bone blade was a bone spike in the shape of a long blade. God of Berserkers’ Blazing Blood Art was an Art that could allow the caster’s combat powers to instantly increase. God of Berserkers’ alteration towards the stars, sun, and moon: *'First Alteration - Disaster of the Stars' creates an illusion of a starry sky. Shining stars group together to form a huge arm and attack a target. *'Second Alteration - Shift in the Moon' makes a crescent moon appear around a caster. Moon's shadow attacks a target. Quotes "I’m not done yet. Su Ming, I lost completely the first time we fought against each other. Now… we fight again!" "I am the second God of Berserkers’ scion. I am the fourth God of Berserkers, what right do you have to fight against me?!" "God, if you already had me in the world, then why did you make Su Ming appear?! Could this be my destiny? Am I fated to fight against Su Ming, and the only one alive will be the one truly chosen by heaven?!" Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters